Harry Potter - Flykten från Azkaban
by Jonas85
Summary: Detta är en skoluppgift - Att skriva och publicera i digitala medier. Du får gärna komma med konstruktiv kritik, trevlig läsning.


Det är är en skoluppgift - Att skriva och publicera i digitala medier, Malmö Högskola.  
Du får gärna komma med konstruktiv kritik om du vill, hoppas du får en trevlig läsning.

Harry Potter ligger i sin cell i Azkaban, fängelset där de värsta förbrytarna inom trollkarlsvärlden befinner sig. Han stirrar upp i taket och tänker tillbaka till den där händelsen som gjorde att han ligger här idag. En händelse som gick helt fel.  
Harry var på väg till ett barnkalas då han brukade ta extrajobb som trollkarl. Det fanns bara ett litet problem, ända sedan Harry lyckats besegra Lord Voldemort under kriget på Hogwarts har den onda trollkarlsmästaren etsat sig fast i hans hjärna. Rösten blev starkare för varje dag som gick och under hans magitricks inför de jublande barnen hörde Harry, "Förgör dessa små ynkliga människobarn. Förgör dem och känn tillfredsställelsen krypa upp längs din ryggrad." Harry skakade på huvudet och försökte koncentrera sig på sitt jobb. "Till nästa nummer behöver jag en frivillig", sa Harry, entusiastiskt räcker alla barn upp sina händer. Harry väljer en pojke som har ritat till ett ärr på sin panna, ett ärr som påminner om det Harry fick av Voldemort när han var en bebis. "Du", sa Harry till pojken som av glädje skuttade fram till Harry som står redo med en hatt. "Stoppa ner din hand i hatten, knyt näven och ta upp den så följer en kanin med." Medan pojken stoppar ner sin hand i hatten hör Harry Voldemorts röst som säger, "Ta tag i pojken, lyft upp honom och avsluta hans liv, det är så enkelt..". Harry försöker kämpa emot rösten, men den är alldeles för stark och tar kontroll över hans kropp, rycker tag i pojken, lyfter upp honom till ögonhöjd, stirrar in i pojkens skräckslagna ögon och säger, "Förlåt mig." Rösten i Harrys huvud skrattar medan han ovilligt tar fram sin trollstav, sätter den mot pojkens mage och säger, "Avada Kedavra", han ser hur livet släcks i pojkens ögon. Harry ser helt skräckslagen ut medan hans kropp slänger pojken mot marken likt en trasdocka. "Spring för era liv, spring!", skriker Harry.  
Bara några minuter efter att den sista bloddroppen spillts infinner sig Dementorer på plats för att föra Harry till Azkaban där han får invänta sin dom, livstid. Här har han nu legat i fem år, stirrandes upp i taket med Voldemorts röst som enda sällskap.

Harry sätter ner ena foten på golvet i cellen, det är kallt. Han hivar sig upp med sina svaga krafter, maten på detta stället är nästintill obefintlig, en brödbit och ett glas vatten tre gånger om dagen. Harry reser sig sakta upp, går fram till den smutsiga vasken, böjer sig ner, vrider igång kranen och stänker ner sitt ansikte med det grumliga vattnet. Han reser på sig och tittar in i sin spegelbild som inte är av honom utan Voldemort. Det var längesen han fick se sin egen spegelbild.

"Jag orkar inte mer", säger Harry till den onda trollkarlen i spegeln. "Det är ingen fråga om du orkar eller inte", svarar Voldemort, "ge dig hän till mig, låt oss bli ett, låt mig styra din kropp. Tillsammans skulle vi kunna ta död på alla Mugglare, vi skulle kunna härska över denna patetiska lilla jord."  
Harry vänder sig fort bort från spegeln och går mot celldörren som går ut mot korridoren med en massa andra celler. "Hahaha, du vet mycket väl att du inte kommer undan från mig bara genom att vända bort ditt ansikte", säger Voldemort. "Lämna mig ifred, jag orkar inte mer", skriker Harry medan han slår näven i dörren så det ekar i hela korridoren. Resten av fångarna börjar skråla och rycka i sina dörrar. Skrålet förvandlas till skrik då dörrarna blir elektrifierade om någon drar i dem för hårt.  
Harry går tillbaka till sin säng, lägger sig ner, sluter ögonen och somnar in.

Dörren till hans cell öppnas och en mansröst säger med grov stämma, "Du har besök." Harry svarar inte. Mannen går fram till Harry med sin batong i högsta hugg och slår Harry i revbenen. Den svidande smärtan gör att Harry hastigt vaknar upp med ett skrik och ser att det är Stewart, fångvaktaren som har trakasserat honom ända sedan dag ett. "Du har besök", säger Stewart igen. "Vem?" frågar Harry. Stewart stirrar på Harry med irriterande ögon och tar tag i Harrys arm, drar upp honom ur sängen men smärtan från revbenen får Harry att falla ihop på det kalla golvet. Stewart blir ännu mer irriterad, slår till Harry igen med batongen sedan drar han upp honom på fötter. Harry gör sitt yttersta för att inte än en gång falla ihop medan de går ut från cellen, längs den långa mörka korridoren.

De kommer fram till ett stort rum med endast ett bord och två stolar, på den ena stolen sitter det en man med rött hår. Harry går fram till den andra stolen och sätter sig ner. Han säger, "Har du den?" Mannen svarar, "Harry, jag tycker verkligen inte att du ska göra det här!". "Men för helvete Ron! Jag måste, jag klarar inte vara i denna fängelsehåla en dag till plus Voldemort tar över mitt huvud för varje dag som går, ge mig den nu!" svarar Harry desperat. Ron lämnar över något osynligt under bordet till Harry. "Hade du några problem med att smuggla in det?", frågar Harry. Ron svarar, "Nej, jag la en formel på den så varken dementorer eller deras system kan upptäcka den.." Harry ler mot Ron, reser sig upp, går fram till dörren och knackar. Stewart öppnar dörren och leder Harry tillbaka till hans cell.

Harry håller sin hand över det osynliga objektet han fått av Ron, viskar ett par ord och plötsligt uppenbarar sig en osynlighetsmantel och inlindat i den ligger hans trollstav. När Harry rör vid staven känner han hur all dess kraft rinner längs hans vener, men även en vrede som förstärks. Harry svimmar.

Efter några timmar kommer han till medvetande samtidigt som dörren till hans cell öppnas. Det är Stewart, han frågar strängt, "Vad håller du på med och vad är det du har där i din hand?" Harry reser sig upp med staven i högsta hugg. Innan Stewart hinner göra något viskar Harry tyst med ett leende på läpparna, "Crucio", en röd stråle lämnar staven och träffar Stewart i bröstkorgen som kastas bakåt med svåra smärtor.


End file.
